Mi príncipe
by Shiko-k
Summary: -Pero…-Dijo la mayor una vez que termino de reír – si mi memoria no me falla…recuerdo que tuviste alguna vez un ideal de príncipe tierno y bien parecido…- Elsanna. SlightYuri.


**Notas:**

Esto pasa cuando una ve Frozen tantas veces y termina shippeando. Todo es culpa de las musas raras de la escritura. También, porque se la dedico a mi mujer más valiosa (aunque obvio siempre será primero mi mamá, pero en este caso hablamos de amistades) por su cumpleaños y por san Valentín aunque ya pasan muchísimo de las fechas.

**Advertencia: **Es un fanfic Yuri y contiene Incesto(light); por lo tanto, si no te gusta, no lo leas por favor, evitémonos peleas y disgustos.

**Aviso:** Primero que nada, cabe decir que no soy dueña de ningún personaje/escenario que salga aquí, todo va con sus respectivos dueños (Disney, etc.). Yo sólo soy una loca desquiciada con una gran imaginación.

Antes de que me hagan la guerra de todos modos por el tema del incesto ._.U , debo decirles que HAY MUCHÍSIMAS parejas incestuosas en todo el fandom de todo el mundo, venga una más no hace daño. Y yo, personalmente jamás practicaría el incesto en mi vida personal, pero acepto que en el mundo hay personas que lo hacen; eso ya es COSA DE CADA QUIÉN, me es un tema indiferente en el sentido de que, como no me afecta a mí directamente, no puedo seguir comentando sobre el tema porque hasta aquí es donde llega mi conocimiento y comienza mi propia ignorancia.

**Sumario:**

-Pero…-Dijo la mayor una vez que termino de reír – si mi memoria no me falla…recuerdo que tuviste alguna vez un ideal de príncipe tierno y bien parecido…-  
Elsanna. SlightYuri.

.

* * *

**Mi Príncipe**

* * *

.

Ahhhhh…Arendelle.

El pequeño pero fuerte reino de Elsa, resplandeciendo bajo el cálido sol de verano, llenando la vista con sus hermosos colores, levantando el alma interna con sus calles abarrotadas de gente pueblerina noble y amable, listos para completar sus labores de la tarde, disfrutando de una delicada brisa y de una vida pacífica…

Y la Reina aquí, encerrada en su castillo, vagando entre tanto papeleo, moviendo de lado a lado la plumilla.  
Sin duda alguna estar a cargo de un reino no era tarea fácil, sin importar por cuantos años se le educó y preparó arduamente, la Reina apenas y podía con tanta carga sobre sus pálidos hombros.

De la nada y asustándola de momento, la puerta del estudio se abrió y cerró de golpe, Elsa solo pudo atinar ver al principio una ráfaga color naranja.

-¿Anna?-

La mencionada no dejaba de dar pisotones por todo el estudio, dando vueltas de aquí para allá, de allá para acá. Se veía molesta y a la vez desesperada, lo que hacía confundirse a la rubia que estaba sentada. ¿Qué no se supone que hoy Anna iba a pasar el día con Kristoff?.

-¿Anna, qué pas-

-¡Es Kristoff! Es que yo no entiendo, ¡prefiere pasar más tiempo platicando con un reno que conmigo Elsa!-

-… ¿Y eso por qué te causa tan-

-¡¿Que así cómo pretende que avancemos la relación?! Ni siquiera hemos pasado a novios, ¡hmph!-

_Ah._

Elsa sonrío de medio lado incrédulamente mientras al mismo tiempo que dejaba la pluma de lado y recargaba el brazo derecho sobre el escritorio, apoyando la mejilla sobre su mano.

-Sabes… ahorita que estamos hablando de Kristoff, por si no lo recuerdas, lo más 'correcto' sería que te relacionaras con un príncipe-

-¡Hmph!- Bufó –No, no quiero saber nada de príncipes otra vez en mi vida, ni ahora ni nunca, es más, incluso desde pequeña no encontraba nada en especial en ellos y no, no metas a Hans en esto - Le recriminó a la hermana mayor cuando ésta la miró incrédulamente – Él ni siquiera ese título debería tener-

Anna se cruzó de brazos y se hundió en el sillón cuando escucho la risa burlona de Elsa. Vamos, sabía que había cometido un grandísimo error al pensar que el verdadero amor se conseguía con solo unas cuantas miradas, o no saber que hay actos de amor de diferentes formas; ¡pero había aprendido la lección!, no de la mejor manera-estuvo a punto de morir, pero al parecer a su hermana mayor no le terminaba de cuadrar que eso ya era cosa del pasado; pero no, bien se comportaba ahora burlona y molestamente como todos los hermanos mayores.

_Y con esa delicada risa angelicalmente burlona…_

-Bueno eso dices ahorita…pero…-Dijo la mayor una vez que termino de reír – si mi memoria no me falla…recuerdo que tuviste alguna vez un ideal de príncipe tierno y bien parecido…-

-¡¿Qué?! Yo nunca he tenido un ideal, tu sabes, ya te lo había dicho, ni desde pequeña quise un príncipe, es más todavía pienso lo mismo, porque no, porque se creen tan grandes y solo quieren la corona y lue-

-Anna, hubo una vez en la que si quisiste un príncipe, o bueno, específicamente a tu…príncipe ideal…uno tierno, amable, lindo y que te 'dejara comer todo el chocolate que quisieras'-

La pelirroja se quedó por un momento estática en el sillón, algo en su hiperactivo cerebro hizo click y empezó a viajar en el baúl de sus propios recuerdos-por fin recuperados después de haber sido salvada por un acto de amor…

Oh…oh…_ese_ juego…

.**_Flashback_**

* * *

.

_-Pst…Elsa- _

_Una figura pequeña intentado despertar a otra recostada en la cama, con pequeños y apenas perceptibles jaloneos en el hombro._

_-Elsaaaaa-_

_Intentó de nuevo, esta vez zarandeando con un poco más de fuerza, hasta que logró que la figura recostada se moviera lentamente. _

_-Elsa no puedo dormir, ¡vamos a jugar!-_

_Un pequeño quejido se escuchó desde la cama al mismo tiempo que la figura recostada se giraba hacia a la pequeña y se acomodaba en una posición de sentar. _

_Bostezó un momento y con algo de resignación miró a la otra a los ojos._

_-¿Por qué no puedes dormir?-_

_-No sé, pero tengo muchas ganas de jugar contigo- Sonrío. _

_Con esa carita y esa sinceridad llena de inocencia Elsa no podía simplemente ignorar a su hermana menor cuando le pedía este tipo de cosas, claro podía ser que a veces le costara llevar el ritmo de su hermana ya que diario en el día tenía una carga pesada, pero como buena y responsable hermana mayor, se daba siempre a la tarea de acompañar a la pequeña aún cuando sus favores o juegos fueran los más extraños…_

_Como cuando metieron un sapo al comedor en uno de los bailes por el cumpleaños de la reina…_

_-Está bien- Contestó bajándose de la cama, buscó sus zapatillas de noche y tomó de la mano a su hermana._

_-Vamos al salón-_

* * *

_-¿Y qué quieres jugar?-_

_-Mmmmmm…-_

_Estaban en el gran salón ellas solas, como muchas de las madrugadas. _

_Elsa esperaba pacientemente a su hermana, sabía que algo se le ocurriría, simplemente necesitaba algo de tiempo para que la pelirroja creara una mega historia mágica y pudieran jugar._

_- ¿Elsa?, ¿podemos jugar a los pretendientes?-_

_-Espera, ¿Qué?-_

_-¡Si! , bueno es que escuche a mamá y papá en la mañana, yo no quería oír, pero pase cerca del estudio de papá y escuché, ¡pero no fue mi culpa! y de repente no entendía bien lo que decían porque estaban hablando bajito pero decían que iban a pasar cosas después de que tu y yo-_

_-Anna, shhh, tranquila- La mayor trataba de calmar a la otra y de entenderla, sabía de la tendencia a balbucear que tenia su hermana y en realidad si quería saber exactamente lo que había escuchado._

_-Oh..okay…¡pero Elsa! , dijeron que mucho después llegarían los pretendientes, ¿qué es un pretendiente?, también dijeron que uno tenía que ser para ti y otro para mí-_

_-Ah… ummm, bueno – Decía mientras acariciaba algunos mechones de cabello rojo_

– _Seguramente lo que quisieron decir es que, un día vendrán a visitarnos muchos príncipes-_

_- ¡Oh, oh! ¿príncipes como en los cuentos?-_

_-Mmmm, si…-_

_-¿¡Pero cómo voy saber que soy una buena princesa y él un buen príncipe!?- Gritoneó la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que con una de sus pequeñas manitas tironeaba de la pijama de la rubia, la cual no hizo más que cubrirse la boca con una mano mientras soltaba una risita._

_-Elsa, Eeeeelsaaa….¡espera! ya sé a que vamos a jugar-_

_-¿Y?...-_

_-¡Juguemos a que conozco a mi príncipe!-_

_-…¿Qué?-_

_Elsa pensó que su hermanita se había…no vuelto loca, pero o no entendió bien lo que le explicó o simplemente detrás de esa idea de juego había algo todavía más crucial._

_- ¡Si!, juguemos a que conozco a uno, quiero estar lista, ¡así que podemos practicar jugando! primero yo y luego tú, oh, ¡oh!, yo quiero uno que sea lindo, amable, tierno y emm…que este bonito, y que me de muchos muchos chocolates y que me deje comer todos los que yo quiera, y me cuide y que quiera jugar todo el tiempo, ¡así como tú! -_

_-Annaaaaa, es de noche, ¿dónde vamos a encontrar a uno para jugar?-_

_La pequeña dejó salir una risotada y tomó ambas manos de su hermana mayor._

_-¡Tú vas a ser el príncipe! y, y te llamaras Emilio, no, Elso, no espera, ¡Elinar!...no, no, ¡ya sé! – _

_-A-anna, pero yo soy-_

_- ¡Eriol!, ¡si!, ese me gusta, y yo seré tu princesa- Le dijo con la sonrisa más grande que le podía salir._

_La cara rojiza de Elsa podía compararse con el color de cabello de la otra. _

_A veces su hermanita podía hacerla sentirse la persona más grande y fuerte del mundo, y otras, como en esta, donde se sentía ser de gelatina y hielo frágil._

_-Por favor Elsa, ¿si?-_

_Con solo ver ese par de ojos brillantes mirándola con una expresión de ternura inmensa, supo que no podría negarle nada a su hermana menor._

_-…Está bien-_

* * *

_Al principio, el curso principal del juego fue algo turbio y por decir de alguna manera, tonto y sin sentido. Elsa estaba nerviosa, lo que la hacía equivocarse seguido y lograba sacarle unas buenas risotadas a la inquieta pelirroja. Afortunadamente Anna estaba disfrutando el juego pese a todo y de vez en cuando ayudaba a su hermana mayor a 'comportarse' como un príncipe, al hacerla recordar los varios cuentos que todas las noches les leía la Reina antes de dormir._

_Una vez que la rubia logró entrar en su 'papel', lograron seguir el juego hasta llegar al punto donde la princesa Anna descubrió mágicamente que el príncipe era 'su verdadero amor' y que había gente malvada que los quería separar y que por eso debían 'huir al castillo del príncipe para casarse y vivir juntos y tener aventuras juntos por siempre'._

_-¡Logramos escapar mi princesa!-_

_-¡Ahora si no podrán separarnos!...pero espera, ¡Eriol necesitas un castillo! , ¿si no dónde voy a vivir?-_

_-¡Ajá!, no te preocupes princesa mía….¡aquí está!-_

_Con varios movimientos de ambas manos, logró hacer que aparecieran algunos montículos de nieve y les dio algo de forma para que ese fuera su castillo; en realidad no parecía un castillo si quiera pero con un poco de imaginación de parte de las dos, era el castillo más intimidante jamás hecho de nieve._

_-¡Príncipe Eriol, tu castillo es hermoso!-_

_Eriol tomó una de las manos de Anna y con sumo cuidado le besó la palma._

_-Un bello castillo para una bella princesa-_

_Anna volteó la mirada al sentir que la calidez de sus mejillas delatarían los latidos de su pequeño corazón, que escuchaba retumbar fuertemente sin saber el por qué. _

_Sin embargo, se sentía feliz y por eso ni se inmutó en cambiar sus siguientes palabras:_

_-Algún día espero casarme con un príncipe como tú-_

_Era verdad, puede que su pequeña mente aún no supiera en realidad lo que era la palabra matrimonio, o lo que era escoger a un príncipe, pero sabía que si era alguien como su hermana Elsa, diría que sí una y otra y otra vez._

_Elsa soló río mientras un apenas visible rubor se esparció por sus mejillas, y tomando a Anna de la mano, se adentraron en su 'imponente' castillo de nieve._

_Jugaron gran parte de la noche, armando historias de la princesa Anna y su valiente príncipe, cabalgando entre las montañas, luchando contra Reyes malvados, aconsejando a Reinas solitarias, derrotando a princesas engreídas queriendo alejar al príncipe de su verdadero amor, para al final terminar el juego batallando contra criaturas mágicas._

_._

* * *

_.**End flasback**_

_Uno de los pocos lindos recuerdos que todavía es nuestro…_

-B-bueno pero de todos modos uno así nunca llegó, y-y yo ya no quiero uno así-

Elsa rió delicadamente por un momento y Anna no pudo evitar sonrojarse, tanto por recordar esa noche como por ver la expresión sincera y alegre que se asomaba en el rostro de su hermana. Después de unos segundos la reina se levantó serena y sin esfuerzo de su asiento, aún sonriente y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal del estudio.

- Bueno después de esta… entretenida discusión, me parece que se nos hace un poco tarde para la cena-

Aún un poco sonrojada, Anna se levantó del sillón con un salto y posó su mirada sobre la reina que, abriendo las puertas del estudio de par en par, se detuvo un instante pensativa antes de sonreír nuevamente y girar para regresarle la mirada a su hermana y hacer algo repentinamente increíble que la pelirroja no se esperaba.

Anna había estado consiente desde sus primeros años de infancia que mucho antes de ser reina, Elsa ya sobreponía un porte elegante y digno de la realeza que portaban en la sangre, pero cuando ésta en la entrada del estudio hizo el gesto de reverencia-tal y como lo hizo muchas veces en 'ese' juego-hacia la pelirroja…

- ¿Nos vamos, mi princesa?-

¿Cómo era posible que con un simple gesto podía hacer revolotear a su corazón?

La reina se incorporó de manera que dejó ofreciendo uno de sus brazos y una sonrisa abierta a la pelirroja. Apenas y le volvía la respiración a la menor y el rojo que anteriormente se estaba disipando de su rostro volvió con más intensidad al ver lo que se le estaba proponiendo.

Sintió la boca un poco seca y un ligero temblor en las piernas, más su naturaleza competitiva y orgullosa no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente…ya no era una niña, ¡podía con esto!; tomó algo de valor y trató de armarse con su mejor sonrisa.

-M-muy bien…- Respondió apenas audiblemente mientras se dirigía a su hermana con torpes y pequeños pasos, a pesar de que su plan había sido mostrar el porte de una verdadera princesa. Al llegar a ella le tomó el brazo ofrecido y sin verla a la cara, agregó:

-Pero solo por esta última vez, _príncipe Eriol_-.

_Mentira, será por muchas muchas veces más._

Aunque en el fondo, Anna sabía que no necesitaba un príncipe…_pero si una reina._

_._

* * *

.

Y así terminamos este One-shot.

Si hay faltas de ortografía o si los personajes son muy OCC , si falla la narración o algo, por favor háganmelo saber inmediatamente D: , quiero mejorar y para eso necesito toda la ayuda posible.

Gracias por leer x3 .

*¿Eriol?, ¿Referencia de Sakura Card Captor dónde? xD  
Ash es que ese nombre me gusta desde niña u/u y para este fic se me hizo principesco(?).

_**-Sk**_


End file.
